Technical Field
The invention relates to a system for building a geological model of oil or other mineral deposit. In particular, the system relates to a system for determining functionals representing the sum of correlation coefficients for a set of well log curves.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Publication No. EA 200600036 A1, E21B 7/04, 30 Dec. 2008 describes a program package to be stored in computer memory in a workstation or other computer system, designed for constructing a single-well model of a mineral deposit.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2007/0276604 A1, G01V 1/00, 29 Nov. 2007 presents a method for visualization and organization of data on oil and gas deposits. The method enables the processing of well log data with the use of raster images of well log records, which are digitized for the further placement of a marker on them.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0004864 A1, G01V 9/00, 7 Jan. 2010 presents a method of correlation of well logs, involving automatically correlating data from a set of well log records, describing information in different land areas.
The aforesaid U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0004864 describes the processing of data on wells that form a group and the implementing, with the use of special processing means, of correlation of data on the positions of those wells with the use of computation modules. However, the conventional systems fail to ensure highly accurate determinations of the location of mineral deposits, and in particular oil wells. In addition, the positions of marker depths cannot be calculated using the conventional systems.
Therefore, new and improved systems for generating high-accuracy geological models are needed.